Whispers of Sage
by Kamaria12
Summary: Sagepaw has always had a pretty good life. But when SkyClan is forced to leave the forest, her whole life is turned upside down. When a new prophecy arises, saying that Sagepaw is the only one who can save the clan, she must struggle to survive.
1. Allegiances

Skyclan 

Leader Cloudstar-pale gray tom with white patches and very pale blue eyes

Deputy Buzzardtail-ginger tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat Fawnstep-small light brown tabby she-cat

Warriors

Fernpelt-dark brown tabby she-cat

Mousefang-sandy colored she-cat

Apprentice, Oakpaw

Nightfur-black tom

Quickbreeze-pale gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Ravenfeather-black tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice, Snowpaw

Sedgefoot-light brown tabby tom with amber eyes apprentice, Fogpaw

Silverdawn-silver tabby she-cat with pale yellow eyes apprentice, Graypaw

Berrytree-light brown she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Sagepaw

Sunnybriar-ginger she-cat with amber eyes and fluffy fur

Lilyshade-pale gray she-cat with icy blue eyes

Apprentice, Bramblepaw

Flamespots-white tom with dark ginger patches and bright green eyes

Fireblaize- ginger tom with amber eyes

Lakestorm-blue gray she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Beechpaw

Sandcloud- Ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Thrushpaw

Apprentices

Oakpaw-grey tabby tom with blue eyes

Sagepaw-pale gray she-cat with a plumed tail and amber eyes

Graypaw-gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

Fogpaw-pale gray tom with yellow eyes

Snowpaw-pretty white she-cat with green eyes

Thrushpaw-light brown she-cat with blue eyes

Bramblepaw-light brown she-cat with ice blue eyes

Beechpaw-ginger and white she-cat with green eyes

Queens

Stormflower-pretty gray she-cat with green eyes, mother to Runningkit, Wheatkit and Robinkit

Birdflight-light brown tabby she-cat with long, fluffy fur and amber eyes, mother to Spottedkit and Gorsekit

Dapplesky-gray dappled she-cat with yellow eyes, mother to Birchkit and Treekit

Whispersong-silver tabby she-cat with leaf green eyes, expecting

Elders

Swiftclaw-black and white tom, oldest tom in Skyclan

Rosefrost-ginger she-cat with a white paw and green eyes

Lionclaw-ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes

Kits

Runningkit-tabby tom with yellow eyes

Robinkit-tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes

Birchkit-long furred tabby tom with yellow eyes

Treekit-tabby tom with green eyes

Spottedkit-tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Gorsekit-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Wheatkit-cream colored she-cat with green eyes

Kin

Quickbreeze + Ravenfeather= Sagepaw, Runningpaw and Graypaw

Dapplesky + Unknown= Treekit and Birchkit

Cloudstar + Birdflight= Spottedkit and Gorsekit

Sedgefoot + Unknown= Thrushpaw, Beechpaw and Bramblepaw

Stormflower + Unknown= Runningkit, Wheatkit and Robinkit, Sunnybriar, Flamespots, and Fireblaize

Silverdawn + Unknown= Snowpaw, Oakpaw, and Fogpaw

Rosefrost + Lionclaw= Mousefang

Unknown + Unknown= Berrytree and Fernpelt

Starclan

Runningpaw-black and brown tabby tom with green eyes, died defending Stormflower's newborn kits

Battail-black tom with amber eyes, died defending Whispersong

Flystar-tom with an unknown description

Petalfall-rose cream colored she-cat with green eyes


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A young pale gray she-cat with glowing amber eyes slipped through a clump of ferns. Her plumed tail flicked as she stared around the forest. The forest was beautiful. Tiny glowing flowers were everywhere and the trees shimmered. The forest was alive and thrumming with life. The she-cat stared around in wonder. She didn't recognize this place. She sniffed the air and caught the scent of a mouse. She purred. It would be fresh-kill soon. She started to creep up on it, when a twig cracked behind her. The mouse shot of and the she-cat spun around, her lips curled back into a snarl. She'd show this mousebrain, following her like that. When she rounded the corner to find that cat, she came face to face with a small tom. His black and brown tabby pelt glittered as if covered with frost and as he padded forward she saw stars around his paws and his green eyes shined as he spotted her. Slowly she started to recognize him. "Runningpaw!" she raced up to him and pressed her-self into his fur, while purring loudly. Her brother let out a small purr.

"You obviously haven't changed, charging around the corner like that. What if I had been a fox or a badger" She fluffed out her fur, embarrassed. "I have something to tell you so listen carefully. _From the quickest breeze and the clever raven, peace will come with the fall of the sage" _The she-cat stared at him in confusion. What did that mean? Runningpaw opened his mouth to say something. But it wasn't his voice that was speaking. "Sagepaw, Sagepaw wake up".

Sagepaw opened her eyes to find herself nestled in her mossy nest. Her sister, Graypaw stood over her, her blue eyes wide. "Come on Sagepaw, we need to go hunting." She whispered quietly. Sagepaw sat up and shook out her pelt before creeping quietly around the other nests. Thrushpaw had fallen out of a tree and injured her shoulder. Thrushpaw was now sleeping peacefully, her paw over her nose and her eyes tightly shut. Sagepaw had been there when it happened and she remembered panicking when she saw Thrushpaw fall. Sagepaw now realized how much she had been acting like a mousebrain. Oakpaw raised his head from his nest "Where you going?" he yawned, his mouth stretched wide. Graypaw turned and whispered "were going hunting". The tom blinked sleepily at them. "Well I'm not going to stop ya, we need the prey" he said before his head dropped. It was true. It was the middle of Green-leaf but prey was so scarce that every cat was thin. Bones stood out from every cats pelt. Everyday hunting patrols would go out and come back empty-pawed. Sagepaw padded out of the apprentices den.

Flamespots sat outside the warriors den, grooming his pelt. He, Sunnybriar, and Fireblaize had only recently left the apprentices den. The day before had been the sibling's warrior ceremony. Whispersong stood outside the nursery, blinking sleep from her eyes. Whispersong had no kits of her own because she was expecting. Her mate Battail had died defending her after they went on a Moon-high walk. Sagepaw remembered Whispersong racing into camp, screeching for help. She had not been on the patrol to help Battail, but Sagepaw remembered pressing into her mother's fur as Battail was brought into camp. She could still hear Whispersong's shriek as she caught sight of her dead mate. Sagepaw shook her fur out as if that would rid her of those horrible memories.

Tilting her head to the sky, she measured how much time they had before the rain would come. The clouds were a stony dark gray. Sagepaw curled her lip in distaste. _Rain, yuck. _Graypaw bounded out of the den, her pelt smooth. She dashed past Sagepaw and headed for the entrance. "Come on Sagepaw" she called. Sagepaw dashed after her and raced behind her and into the forest. Suddenly Graypaw slid to a halt and Sagepaw crashed into her. Sagepaw crossly backed away. "What are you doing" she asked padding around to face her sister. Graypaw had her face tipped to the sky, searching for birds that might be in the trees. Suddenly Graypaw flattened herself to the ground. Sagepaw flattened herself to the ground and followed her sister's gaze.

A thrush was on the ground, pecking away at the leaf litter. "Do you want it?" Graypaw asked, kneading the ground with her paws. Sagepaw nodded and squared her haunches. She crouched and leaped. She cleared three fox-lengths of the forest floor and landed on the back of the thrush. The bird fluttered its wings for a moment before Sagepaw nipped its spine, and it went limp. With a flash of satisfaction she picked it up and padded over to her sister. "Good catch!" her sister meowed before they turned back to hunt.

They hunted for a little while longer before deciding to head back. They had only caught two birds, one thrush and a swallow. When they padded into camp, activity was everywhere. Buzzzardtail was arranging patrols while Birdflight squeezed out of the nursery, her steps heavy. Birdflight was expecting the leader's kits and was very far along. Sagepaw and Graypaw laid their catch on top of the fresh-kill pile. The fresh-kill pile was pitifully small, only showing four birds, two just recently caught. Birdflight padded over with a small purr. "Good catch's" she purred before picking up Sagepaw's thrush. Birdflight turned and padded away to where Cloudstar was talking to Nightfur and Ravenfeather. Sagepaw watched her father with a sigh. Ravenfeather was a strong warrior and fierce in battle. He just wasn't really good with his kits. He was awkward around her and Graypaw and Sagepaw had noticed how their mother Quickbreeze had watched him with narrowed eyes more than once.

"Sagepaw!" the voice wrenched her out of her thoughts and she turned to see Wheatkit and her littermates racing toward her. The three kits were close to becoming apprentices and were always hounding on their mother for not allowing them to become apprentices. Sagepaw pitied Stormflower and knew she would not have kits for a long time. Wheatkit led her siblings forward and pounced on Sagepaws tail. Wheatkit struggled to hold on as Sagepaw flicked her tail. Runningkit and Robinkit yowled encouragement to their sister. With one last flick of her tail Sagepaw shook the young cat from her tail. Wheatkit slid to the ground before leaping to her paws again. "You won this time but soon I will return" she squealed before racing off with her litter-mates behind her.

"Sagepaw!" Sagepaw turned and spotted all the apprentices sitting around the apprentices den. Sagepaw padded over and lay down beside Graypaw and Bramblepaw. Oakpaw stared after Wheatkit and her littermates with a sigh. "There's something wrong with those kits" Bramblepaw licked a paw and drew it over her ear. "There always has been. Anyway there's news" Bramblepaw looked dead serious. Sagepaw knew that Bramblepaw could get any news from the older warriors because she was really good in training. They just told her anything she wanted to know. "Were going to fight Thunderclan" Bramblepaw said, her eyes narrowed. Sagepaw's head spun. "Fight Thunderclan? Has Cloudstar gone crazy?" Fogpaw asked, his tail-tip twitching.

"Were going to fight them for that strip of territory that Darkstar gave up" Bramblepaw continued. All the apprentices were silent for a moment, they were not born when it happened, but they knew that the elders and senior warriors talked about it. "When is it going to happen?" Snowpaw asked her blue eyes wide. "Tonight" Bramblepaw answered. "What, why?" Graypaw asked her, leaping to her paws. "It's true" came a voice from behind Sagepaw. Sagepaw whipped around and saw Ravenfeather standing behind her. "Go get strength herbs from Fawnstep. You need to be strong for the battle" he meowed before padding off to stand beside Quickbreeze. They all got up and padded to the medicine cat's den. Fawnstep was mixing herbs outside the den.

Fawnstep looked up and purred. "Here for some herbs?" she asked. They nodded and she pushed seven bundles of herbs towards. "Enjoy!" she purred before going back to mixing. Sagepaw bent her head and licked it up. _Uhh! _It tasted revolting! Her den-mates must have agreed because _Yucks _and _Horribles _were floating around the group. Graypaw stepped forward and was swiping her tongue desperately across her chest. "Yuck, yuck, yuck!" she exclaimed. Suddenly a yowl sounded from the center of the clearing. Cloudstar was standing on the highest branch of the twisted thorn tree where leaders addressed the clan.

"Cats of Skyclan! Thunderclan has kept that piece of territory for too long! Today we will take it back! I know we will win this battle!" Cloudstar yowled. The cats in the clearing cheered happily. "Thrushpaw, Fogpaw, Snowpaw, Fireblaize, Sedgefoot and Nightfur will stay here to guard the camp. Nightfur you are in charge until I get back. The rest of you come with me" Cloudstar said before leaping down from his perch and heading toward the camp entrance. Raising his tail he headed to the camp entrance. "Let's go Skyclan".


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sagepaw hanged on to the branch she was sitting on. They were in Thunderclan territory, waiting for a patrol to ambush. She was beside her mother, who was staring down at the ground closely. She knew her mother was nervous. Not only for herself but for her mate and kits too. Sagepaw was finding it hard for her to be nervous, since this was her first battle. _Her first battle! _Excitement pulsed through her paws and it was a struggle to stay still. "Remember the plan, half of us leap down and confront the patrol until Redstar sends another patrol to help" Quickbreeze said, clawing the branch nervously. Sagepaw shivered with excitement. She ran over her battle moves in her head. Quickbreeze noticed Sagepaws shivers and licked the top of her daughters head and let out a short strained purr.

"Don't worry sweet-ling, this will be an easy win" Sagepaw nodded but when she looked into her mother's green eyes, the fear in them shocked her. Sagepaw looked away quickly, scared from what she saw in her mother's eyes. There was a rustle in the bushes and a Thunderclan patrol slid out. A large gray tabby tom padded out and he raised his head and sniffed the air. Behind him followed a light brown she-cat, a long legged ginger tom, a white tom, and a small black she-cat who must have been an apprentice. Buzzardtail, who was on a branch over Sagepaw's head, said "Okay you know the plan, Mousefang, Oakpaw, Flamespots and Ravenfeather come with me" he tensed, as if he was about to leap down on top of the patrol. Suddenly the black she-cats head snapped up and her green eyes went wide. "Invaders!" Buzzardtail leaped down with his patrol behind him. Buzzardtail leaped down and landed on top of the gray tabby tom.

Ravenfeather landed on top of the white tom and they rolled in a spitting tangle of claws and teeth. Mousefang screeched as she threw herself from the tree she was on and leaped toward the ginger tom. At the last moment he jumped out of the way and she landed awkwardly. Sagepaw cringed when she heard the bone snap and Mousefang's howl of pain. The long legged tom reared over her, claws flashing. Suddenly he was dragged away from Mousefang. Flamespots was attacking furiously, but his moves were slow and misplaced. Moons of hunger had weakened him and the clan. Sagepaw abruptly realized that she had not seen the small black she-cat for a long while. Suddenly a yowl sounded from the bushes. "Thunderclan Attack!" A dark ginger tom raced from the bushes, leading a huge patrol of warriors. Sagepaw recognized Redstar from gatherings.

Sagepaw tensed before leaping down. Beside her, her clan-mates jumped beside her and starting to fight. The fury of battle raged around her and the blood roared in her ears. For a moment Sagepaw stood there, staring at the fight before she was tackled. Claws scored her flank and teeth bit her ear. Gasping with pain, she pulled back and stared into the green eyes of a huge bright ginger tom. She snarled and pounced, scratching at his face as she was taught to do. The tom easily wrenched his head away from her and swiped a paw at her muzzle. It stung horribly and she shook her head to clear it. The ginger cat leaped on top of her and pushed her easily to the ground. He raised a paw, claws glinting in the moonlight. Sagepaw closed her eyes, ready to give up. Suddenly a screech sounded, higher over the screams of battle. Sagepaw's eyes snapped open and she saw her mother dragging the tom away.

Quickbreeze snarled as she raked her claws down his face. The ginger tom screeched and struggled to get away. Quickbreeze let him go and he turned and raced away, into the throng of cats. Her mother raced over to her and helped Sagepaw to her paws. "Are you okay?" Quickbreeze snuffled her daughter's pelt urgently, as if she forgot that they were in the middle of a battle. Her mother's gray fur was fluffed up and there were scratches on her flank. Sagepaw scratches burned but she shook her head. She nodded thanks to her mother and turned to the battle, attacking a white she cat. Having the element of surprise, she hissed furiously and scratched at the cats flank. The white she-cat wrenched herself away and spat at Sagepaw. The she-cats eyes gleamed with fury, as if she had been wronged by this battle. Sagepaw wondered if she had before she was tackled. The white she-cat bowled her over, hissing furiously. Sagepaw screeched and raked her claws down the she-cats side. She barely drew any blood. Desperation growing she tried to wiggle out of the Thunderclans she-cats grip. The white she-cat snarled and bit deep into Sagepaws paw.

Sagepaw screeched and tried to pull away. Pain soared through her as she struggled. The she-cat let go of Sagepaw's paw and reared up, her paw raised and claws gleaming in the moonlight. Sagepaw squeezed her eyes tightly shut and waited for the stinging slash of claws. "Skyclan, retreat!" The screeches and howls fell silent as Sagepaw blinked open her eyes. The white she-cat had sat back and all cats had turned to look at the Skyclan leader.

Cloudstar stood in the middle of the throng of cats. His pelt was ruffled and laced with scratches and one paw was curled to his chest. Redstar pushed his way out of the group of cats. His expression was triumphant as he meowed "Starclan would never have let you win! Darkstar's word will always stand!" Cloudstar looked shocked, but dipped his head and turned wordlessly and walked away. Skyclan filed after him, ignoring the jeering mews and hisses. Slowly every-cat disappeared into the forest.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A quarter moon later, Sagepaw laid her head down on her paws in the apprentice den. Sagepaw was exhausted. Every day ton of patrols were sent out, either patrolling or hunting. Every day, when patrols came back, cats stared hopefully. Wondering if they had caught something, anything. Their discouraged expressions pierced Sagepaw's heart whenever she saw them. Every cat was hopelessly thin, except for Birdflight and Whispersong who were expecting. Sagepaw knew that some of the warriors and apprentices were slipping into enemy territory to search for food. Mousefang's leg had been broken during the battle, so she was out of warrior duties for a while. Sagepaw's paw still hurt where the white she-cat had bit it, but Fawnstep had said it would soon be good enough to go on long patrols.

Sagepaw's head snapped up as Fogpaw padded into the den. Fogpaws usual gray fur was slicked back and black. He shook his fur and sat down in his nest with a sigh. "Did you catch something?" she asked. Sagepaw hated the way her voice seemed small and hopeless. Fogpaw looked at her, his yellow eyes discouraged. "No. It started to rain so we had to go back. Fawnstep needs her herbs. We can't risk getting sick" Sagepaw sighed and tucked her paw under her. She was hoping that she could have a nap before she would have to go on patrol.

As she began to close her eyes she heard Fogpaw add "Oh yeah, Birdflight is having her kits" Sagepaw's eyes blinked open and she stared at him. "For how long?" she asked worriedly. Fogpaw sighed and turned toward her. "For most of today. If you're so worried, head outside and wait with the rest of the clan" he said and turned his back to her. "Of course I'm worried! Birdflight hasn't had a proper meal in days! It could be very hard on her!" Fogpaw's only reply was a grunt. Sagepaw heaved herself out of her nest and padded out into the open. Almost immediately she was soaked. The rain pelted down onto the cats that were huddled in groups, whispering. Sasepaw raced over to where Thrushpaw, Bramblepaw, and Graypaw were and joined them, shivering.

"Where's Snowpaw" Sagepaw asked and scanned the clearing. Thrushpaw nodded toward a group near the warriors den. "She's busy mooning over Flamespots" Thrushpaw murmured, pressing closer to Sagepaw. Sagepaw glanced back over there to see Snowpaw chattering excitedly to Flamespots who was starting to look bored. Graypaw shook the droplets of rain from her whiskers and exclaimed "How can she follow him around like that! Can't she see he's not interested?" Bramblepaw's whiskers twitched. "Your one to talk! You're always trying to get Fogpaw's attention! And if not his Oakpaw's! So you have nothing to say" Graypaw licked her chest in embarrassment. Sagepaw sighed and let her eyes swivel back to the nursery. She didn't get her sister.

Why did her sister have to follow the toms around, prancing around and showing off? Sagepaw had once asked her this, but she had only replied "I want to have kits when I'm older" So the rest of her den-mates had to endure it, even though a certain white apprentice could care less, to busy following around Flamespots. Sagepaw returned her gaze back to the nursery and ignored her sister as she protested. Only when Thrushpaw's soft voice reached her ears she turned, her fur bristling. "What did you say?" Sagepaw asked. Thrushpaw stared calmly and stated softly "I said Oakpaw is too busy following around Sagepaw to pay any attention to Graypaw" Sagepaw smoothed her fur and murmured "I haven't noticed" Bramblepaw and Thrushpaw shared a disbelieving glance. Graypaw was fuming, her tail flicking from side to side.

"You never noticed? Are you serious? All he ever does is comment on your pelt and hunting skills" Bramblepaw's voice was scathing, as if she believed that she would never feel like that for any cat. Sagepaw realized that she had noticed all of the things that Bramblepaw had mentioned. Oakpaw had been tripping over himself to congratulate Sagepaw for catching a scrawny thrush. The other day he had said something about her pelt but she couldn't remember what. Plus he had conveniently made his nest closer to hers. _Toms!_ "Though I don't see why he thinks you're so special? I can hunt better than all of you" Bramblepaw's voice was smug as she turned to start grooming her tail. Thrushpaw rolled her eyes and Sagepaw purred in amusement. Bramblepaw said things like that all the time.

Sagepaw's ears swiveled toward the nursery. Was that a kit's wail she had heard? She turned and looked carefully at the nursery. Some of the cats were on their paws, staring at the nursery. Whispersong poked her head out of the nursery. "The first kit has been born! A she-kit!" with that the pretty queen disappeared back into the nursery. Sagepaw purred in relief. Happy murmurs filled the clearing. "Where is Cloudstar?" Thrushpaw's worried voice made her spin around. "He went on a patrol with Oakpaw, Nightfur, and Lilyshade" Bramblepaw answered promptly. Content with the reply Thrushpaw and Sagepaw returned their gaze to the nursery. "Hey guys! What's going on? I heard one kit was born, a she-kit?" Sagepaw turned to see Beechpaw sliding out of the elders den. "Yeah but it's not over yet" Thrushpaw exclaimed, staring sideways at the nursery.

Beechpaw sighed and pressed closer to Thrushpaw. The rain seemed to come harder, and the cats pressed closer. The camp entrance shook as Cloudstar, Oakpaw, and Lilyshade padded into camp. Cloudstar stopped to quickly talk with Nightfur before racing to the nursery and disappearing inside. Lilyshade joined a group while Oakpaw stood in the middle of the clearing, scanning the groups of cats. His eyes lit up when he spotted Sagepaw and he started padding over. Sagepaw's tail twitched uneasily as he approached and Bramblepaw poked her in the ribs meaningfully. Oakpaw reached them and let out a large purr, and said "Hey guys! The patrol went great! So, how is Birdflight doing?" Beechpaw answered him "Already one kit has been born and the second one is close to being born". Oakpaw nodded and squeezed in between Sagepaw and Thrushpaw and ended up pressing himself close to her. Over his head Sagepaw saw Bramblepaw beamed at her. She felt Graypaw's gaze scorching into her fur.

Sagepaw held back a sigh. It wasn't as easy to make Oakpaw happy as it was to make Graypaw happy. She had known for awhile that Graypaw liked Oakpaw _and _Fogpaw. She had always been stuck in between the two. But now it became apparent that she had decided to like Oakpaw over Fogpaw. This was going to be bad. Suddenly Whispersong poked her head out and called "The last kit has been born! A tom! Birdflight and Cloudstar have two beautiful, healthy kits" Sedgefoot called out "What do the look like?" Whispersong purred and said " Spottedkit is a tortoiseshell she-cat and Gorsekit is a dark brown tabby tom!" Relieved mew filled the clearing as cats started heading back to their dens. Usually the cats would have a big feast in honor of the new little ones, but with prey so scarce it wasn't the time.

Night was falling and the stars started to come out. Sagepaw paused at the entrance of the den and looked up, marveling at the stars. "Sagepaw?" Oakpaw asked, slipping out of the den beside her. "You coming?" he wondered. She nodded and padded into the den. She curled up in her nest and let out a small purr. The stars had given her hope. Everything would be alright. With that she closed her eyes and gave into the darkness that rose up and swept over her like a wave.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sagepaw twitched in her sleep. She was standing in a forest which Sagepaw recognized as the middle of Skyclans territory. There was a faint rumbling in the distance that was faintly growing louder. Suddenly a bright burst of light swung near her and the rumbling shook the ground. Tree's swayed and fell, crumbling away. Loud wails and screeches rose from around her as her clan-mates raced away past her. She felt frozen with fear and could barely move. Suddenly a cold voice whispered "From the quickest breeze and the clever raven, peace will come with the fall of Sage"

Sagepaw sat bolt upright in her nest, staring around wildly. Fear washed over her but calmed as she realized where she was. Immediately Oakpaw's head snapped up. Sagepaw wondered if he had been watching her sleep. "What's wrong Sagepaw? You okay?" he asked, his cerulean eyes flashing in the night light. "Fine" she said sharply. Sagepaw felt a flash of guilt as he saw his eyes cloud. "I'm sorry, I had a bad dream" she murmured, her eyes on her paws. When she looked up he was staring softly at her. "It's okay, I know how that feels" he purred gently. Sagepaw turned away, feeling her ears turning hot.

Sagepaw straitened up when she heard a faint rumbling in the distance. The sound was haunt ling familiar. Then she realized that she had heard the sound from her dream. Oakpaw rose to his paws and glanced around. "What is that sound?" he wondered before padding outside. Beechpaw raised her head and hissed in annoyance. "I was having a fantastic dream. The mouse was only a whisker away. Who dared to wa"

Beechpaw never got to finish when a loud, high pitched screech sounded through the air. Oakpaw stuck his head into the den, his eyes terrified. "Get out! Get out now! Monsters are attacking!" He leaped into the den and started pushing cats out. Sagepaw started helping him. She spotted Graypaw and Fogpaw racing out, their fur pressed close together. Relief turned to fear when a loud crunching sound sounded nearby. Frozen with terror she couldn't move until Oakpaw grabbed her by her scruff and dragged her out of the den.

The camp was in shambles. Cats screamed and wailed as they ran out of the camp. Sagepaw spotted Whispersong holding one of Birdflight's kits while Birdflight carried the other. Cloudstar stood at the camp entrance yowling orders. Bramblepaw was helping the elders from their den and across the clearing. The queens herded their wailing kits out of the camp. Sagepaw noticed Lakestorm carrying a kit in her jaws. Sagepaw turned and saw eight two-leg monsters crouched around the camp wall, crunching the camp wall. But these were not the same as the other ones that two-legs rode in. These were bigger and were bright yellow. Fear made her belly cold as the bright yellow beams of light swung across the clearing.

Suddenly she noticed a cat on top of Skytree. It was a large tomcat with thick pale gray fur. He was looking straight at her. His gray fur sparkled with frost and his green eyes glowed at the sight of her. Beside him an image appeared, a pale gray she-cat with beautiful amber eyes and a plumed tail. Stars threaded her fur and her paws. With a jolt that nearly threw her off her paws she recognized her. The tom raised his head and the background sounds paled as he yowled, "From the quickest breeze and the clever raven, peace will come with the fall of Sage!" With that the vision disappeared. Turning she saw Ravenfeather racing toward her, his black fur fluffed up and his yellow eyes blazing with fury and fear.

"What are you doing? Get out of here! Everyone else is gone!" he started pushing her toward the camp entrance. Soon they met up with the clan. Graypaw and Quickbreeze raced up to her and started grooming her ears rapidly. Sagepaw thought she saw Oakpaw watching a bit away. Graypaw broke off to say "You mousebrain! What were you doing in there? Almost everyone was gone! You could have died!" Quickbreeze turned to Ravenfeather with gratitude shining in her eyes. "Thank you" she breathed "I didn't know she wasn't with us" Ravenfeather scraped the ground with a paw. His voice was gruff with embarrassment as he answered her "She is my daughter, and any cat would do the same".

But Sagepaw wasn't listening. Her thoughts were on her vision at the Skytree. The she-cat had been her, only stronger and a warrior. Sagepaw remembered the stars in her fur and her pelt prickled as if ants were crawling through it. _What will happen to me? _ Her thoughts flew back to the tom. She had no idea who it was but something told her that it was Sky, the first leader of Skyclan. She was wrenched from her thoughts when a loud wail sounded from the front of the group. "Why did this happen? What did we do to deserve this?" Sagepaw recognized Dapplesky's voice raised with fear, and saw her fur fluffed out. Cloudstar leaped up on a tree stump and raised his voice. "Tomorrow is the gathering and I will ask the other clans to give up half of their territories for us" "Do you think that will work?" Lilyshade asked, her tail tip twitching. Lilyshade was the most senior warrior and most of the clan expected her to go to the elders den soon.

"I don't know Lilyshade but there are other matters to attend to. Is everybody here?" Flamespots was sitting beside Fireblaize looked around and exclaimed "Where is Sunnybriar?" Sagepaw felt a pang as she looked around. If any cat got stuck in the camp when the monsters came, it would not survive. Stormflower leaped to her paws and called out "She's not here! What could have happened to her?" Cloudstar looked worried but said "I will send a patrol to search for her. Flamespots, Fireblaize, Sedgefoot, Bramblepaw and Silverdawn" The chosen cats got to their paws and darted away.

Quickbreeze curled close to her daughters and murmured "They will find Sunnybriar, you both should get some sleep" Their mother started grooming Graypaw between the ears while Sagepaw pressed deeper into her side. Everything would be alright. The other clans would give up half their territory to Skyclan. Sunnybriar would be alright. Sagepaw imagined her friend curled up under a bush, terrified. Sagepaw's eyes stated to drift shut as her mother's comforting purr echoed around her.

Sunlight pierced through the comfortable darkness. Sagepaw blinked open her eyes and sat up with a yawn. A breeze ruffled her fur and she shivered. _Where is my nest? _She let out a gasp when she realized that she was not in her nest, but out in the open, surrounded by her clan-mates. When she remembered what happened she shrunk against her mother and curled her tail around her. Sagepaw couldn't help but shudder as she remembered the monsters tearing through the camp wall, destroying everything in its path.

Realizing she had not seen where they had run, she lifted her head and stared around. The clan had gathered around a large tree stump, at the very edge of Skyclan territory. They were so close to Thunderclan territory Sagepaw could smell the horrible markers that made her shiver. Thunderclan always smelled of squirrels. Plus that mixed with their regular smell was enough to make any cat gag.

Sagepaw heard a tiny mew and turned to see Oakpaw standing over her. She nearly sighed but forced a smile on her face. "Hey Oakpaw, did they find Sunnybriar?" Her heart froze when she saw the grief etched onto his face. "They found her. But she's dead. Stormflower, Flamespots and Fireblaize are grieving bad" he looked at her helplessly and added "I just thought you should know. You and Graypaw were such good friends were with her" She felt frozen, Sagepaw couldn'tevenfeel her paws_._ She felt like she had when Runningpaw had died. Beside her she felt Quickbreeze twitch before sitting up with a yawn. Her mother shook out her fur and looked at Sagepaw. "Good morning dea, what's wrong?" Quickbreeze began, but broke off. Sagepaw barely felt her mother nosing her. Oakpaw explained and Quickbreeze pressed close to her. "How is Stormflower?" She whispered. "She's not doing good, she is so horrified. No one can get through to her" Oakpaw murmured back. Quickbreeze got to her paws and padded quickly away.

Warmth spread through her as Oakpaw dragged his tongue over her ear and pressed close to her. She stayed silent as he purred softly. "She will be missed…" Sagepaw felt a stare burning into her back. With much effort she turned her head to see, Graypaw glaring at her, her sister's fur bristling and tail lashing. Oakpaw followed her gaze and stepped back hastily. "Uh I got to go, you know, Nightfur's calling" He turned and padded quickly away while Sagepaw watched him go. Turning her gaze back to her sister, she was surprised when she saw that her sister stalking up to her.

"What are you doing? You know Oakpaw is mine! Why would you even try to flirt with him?" Graypaw hissed, her claws sliding in and out. Sagepaw was surprised at the fury that rushed up inside her. She was so not in the mood for one of her sisters complaints. She was still grieving for Sunnybriar while Graypaw only wanted to fight. Graypaw didn't even know that Sunnybrair was dead! "What's wrong with you? Oakpaw? You were just cooing over Fogpaw a while ago! Why do you always do that? And I'm not flirting with him!" Sagepaw growled back. She felt her claws slide out. Some part of her warned herself to be careful and think.

"What's wrong with me? You're the one taking him away from me! And don't bring Fogpaw into this! Oakpaw was always the one for me! He liked me first!" Graypaw nearly screeched. Sagepaw crouched and her sister copied. "What is going on?" Sagepaw froze and straitened up her fur fluffing up in embarrassment. They both turned to see Ravenfeather and Quickbreeze standing a few feet away. Quickbreeze looked horrified while Ravenfeather looked downright furious. They both stalked over, their tails lashing. "What are you two doing? Fighting at a time like this! You mousebrains! The clan is stressed as it without you two stirring up trouble! What is this about Oakpaw and Fogpaw?" Ravenfeather growled, his voice livid.

Understanding flashed in their mother's emerald eyes. She looked at her mate seriously and said "Maybe you should go hunting with Snowpaw. She is your apprentice after all" Their father turned away, muttering. Quickbreeze turned back to them and said "Now tell me what is going on" Both of them looked at their paws for a moment before Graypaw burst out "It's Sagepaw's fault! She's trying to take Oakpaw away from me!" Sagepaw turned to her sister in surprise and fury.

Quickbreeze sighed heavily and looked at her daughters. "I never thought that I would see the day when my daughters fight over a tom" Their mother padded over to them pressed in between them. "You two have something special. You are sisters. Never let a tom get between that. Graypaw you do not know who Oakpaw likes. Are you him? A tom is impossible to understand. He will say who he likes when you all _older. _You don't need a mate at such a young age. Don't think about it"

Their mother padded away and the two sisters looked away from each other. Sagepaw waited for her sister to apologize but her sister refused to look at her. Sagepaw held back a sigh as she turned to her sister and said "I'm very sorry Graypaw" and waited for her to say something. Her sister sniffed and put her nose up in the air. "That's good that you finally realized that Oakpaw is mine" Graypaw nearly spat. Sagepaw stared at her sister in disbelief with her mouth open. She was about to reply when she heard Lilyshade calling to her and Graypaw. She padded after her sister, her head buzzing. Around Lilyshade all of the apprentices were gathered.

Sagepaw saw Oakpaw and started toward him when she realized Graypaw was all ready sitting beside him. Her sister turned to look at her smugly and brushed her fur against Oakpaw's. A pain that Sagepaw had never felt before struck her in the heart. She turned and stumbled over to where Bramblepaw and Thrushpaw were sitting. Lilyshade's tail was flicking as she instructed them "We really need to hunt. The queens and elders are getting hungry. Oakpaw, Thrushpaw, and Graypaw will go hunting" Graypaw's loud purr reached Sagepaw. She felt sick and wished she didn't need to hunt today. "Bramblepaw, Fogpaw, and Sagepaw will go hunting in that clump of ferns. Beechpaw, Rosefrost has fleas and need someone to get rid of them" Beechpaw's groan met Sagepaw's ear. She realized suddenly that Graypaw's purr had broken off when Fogpaw was mentioned to be hunting with her.

Sagepaw turned to look at her sister. Graypaw was staring desperately between Oakpaw and Fogpaw as they got to their paws. _She doesn't want him to hunt with me _she realized. Straightening up she stared challengingly at her sister, raising her chin. Graypaw returned her gaze and curled her lips at her sister before padding away, after Oakpaw. Sagepaw looked away, fury making her fur stand on end. "You ready to go hunting?" Bramblepaw was bouncing toward her with Fogpaw following. Fogpaw sure did look a lot like Oakpaw, with his finely shaped head and thick gray fur that they got from their mother, Silverdawn. The only difference was the attitude and the eyes. Fogpaw was more eager than his brother, while Oakpaw preferred to be calmer. Sagepaw could see why Graypaw was stuck between them.

Bramblepaw was still waiting for an answer, staring at her intently. The younger apprentice followed Sagepaw's gaze and a cheeky smile formed on her lips. With a flash of annoyance Sagepaw answered "Sure! Let's get going!" Sagepaw marched off and she could hear Bramblepaw's loud purr. Scenting the air, a faint smell of squirrel reached her. Her lips curled. She would have liked to have found a bird instead, but with the clan in this state, even a _squirrel _would be welcome. She crept forward until she could see its fluffy tail. She crouched and leaped, landing on its spine and killing it easily. She picked it up and felt that it was surprisingly heavy. She staggered then stood up straight. "Nice catch!" Sagepaw looked up as Fogpaw slid through the ferns.

Sagepaw put it down and purred her thanks. She realized that she enjoyed being with Fogpaw, nearly as much as she liked to be with Oakpaw. A splash of water landed on Sagepaw's nose. She looked up to see more rain coming. The ferns rustled and Bramblepaw slid out with a finch in her jaws. She threw it down and hissed angrily. "Raining again! I can't believe this! We're going to have webbed paws!" Fogpaw motioned with one of his paws for Bramblepaw to pick up the finch. With a sigh she snatched it up and marched off into the ferns. "Did you catch anything?" Sagepaw asked. Lighting flashed, illuminating Fogpaw's golden eyes. He nodded and exclaimed "A mouse and a plump sparrow"

Soon they gathered all their prey and returned to where the clan had gathered and set the prey onto a make-shift pile of fresh-kill. As Fogpaw was about to pad away he stopped and glanced back to Sagepaw. "I liked the hunt, maybe we can do it again sometime" he said and rubbed his tail across her flank. As he padded away Sagepaw felt frozen beside the fresh-kill pile. A stare burned in to her flank. She turned and spotted Graypaw and Oakpaw glaring her. Graypaw looked furious and scared while Oakpaw looked sad and angry. Graypaw ran off after Fogpaw and stepped in front of him and said something. He replied sharply.

Sagepaw turned back to Oakpaw and saw him coming to her. Her fur prickled as he came closer. She tried not to look guilty. Sagepaw knew she wasn't succeeding. "What we're doing with Fogpaw?" the hurt in his voice made her want to cringe. "Nothing, me and Bramblepaw went hunting with him" Sagepaw answered, trying to sound truthful. "He rubbed his tail across your flank" he exclaimed accusingly, his gaze burning into hers. "He was just flicking some moss from my shoulder" She murmured. Sagepaw saw him immediately relax and let out a relieved purr. How she yearned to ask him why it mattered to him and why he was pressing his fur so close to Graypaw. She opened her mouth to ask but he was already going back to Graypaw, who welcomed him back with a purr.

"Sagepaw!" She turned and saw Fogpaw, Beechpaw, Bramblepaw, and Thrushpaw sitting together, Fogpaw's tail raised and his eyes glowing. She padded over and squeezed in between Fogpaw and Thrushpaw. They talked as the day progressed and chatted away.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The cat's sat at the edge of the hollow, about to go down to the gathering. They saw the other clans milling around. With a flick of his tail Cloudstar padded into the gathering. The warriors circled the queens and kits. Cloudstar leaped up beside the other leaders. Sagepaw heard gasps of surprise as the clan pushed in. She turned to see a young dark ginger she-cat padding toward her. "Foxpaw" she greeted the Windclan apprentice nervously. "Sagepaw! What is going on? Why is all of your clan here? And those young kits too! Has Cloudstar gone mad? You're thinner than the last time I saw you! And I heard about the battle of Thunderclan!" the words dropped from Foxpaw's mouth like stones. "Monsters destroyed our camp" Sagepaw said simply. She heard the leaders talking but wasn't paying attention.

Foxpaw's mouth dropped open, staring at her in disbelief. "Destroyed, what do you mean destroyed? That can't happen! Starclan would never let that happen!" Foxpaw exclaimed. "Well it did" Sagepaw was startled to see Fogpaw padding up to them. Fogpaw padded up and brushed his fur against her's. Foxpaw's eyes widened, immediately distracted. "Are you her brother?" Foxpaw asked, her eyes gleaming with curiosity. Fogpaw purred in amusement and said "No, I'm a friend" Sagepaw shifted uncomfortably while Foxpaw scrutinized them.

"What did they say?" Fogpaw suddenly hissed turning to face the leaders. Sagepaw was startled and turned to look up too. The leader's were facing each other, fur bristling. Cloudstar looked horrified and shocked. Voices raised in horror, fury, and fear as the silence progressed. "We should chase them out now!" a loud voice called near the Great Rock. Sagepaw swayed on her paws. _Chase them out now…_ Fury surged through her paws as calls of agreement filled the air. Foxpaw backed away into the crowd. Instinctively she sidled closer to Fogpaw.

Cloudstar leapt down from the Great Rock and shouldered his way through the crowd until he came face to face with Birdflight. Sagepaw could hardly hear what they were saying but it seemed to distress Cloudstar deeply. He licked her over the ear and padded away. Krestelflight, the Thunderclan Medicine Cat, padded forward to and picked up a kit and padded away. Birdflight picked up the kit and padded away. Sagepaw watched, frozen until she was dragged away with Fogpaw. Skyclan padded away and stopped at the top of the ridge. As Sagepaw looked down at the clan's a strange feeling fluttered through her, as if Skyclan would never be seen again. She closed her eyes and padded away with the rest of the clan.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Sagepaw _was tired. Her claws ached and her belly rumbled. It was a half-moon since the clan had left the forest. Sagepaw had lost hope. There was no place for her clan. Now she and her clan were slowly starving. Right now she and her clan camped by the river. Sagepaw was lying beside Fogpaw. She and he had spiraled closer, Oakpaw a distant memory. Sleep washed over her and she closed her eyes.

She sat up and looked around wildly. She was back in the place where Runningpaw had first visited her. Sagepaw sniffed the air and breathed in the warm scents of prey. Her belly rumbled, reminding her of her furious hunger. Sagepaw was about to drop in a hunting crouch when a voice sounded behind her. "Sagepaw, I need to talk to you" She spun around and saw Runningpaw walking towards her.

His expression was dead serious and he seemed impatient. "Runningpaw! How are you?" Sagepaw asked, she couldn't help her-self from being jealous of his smooth coat and fine muscles. She felt awkward and scrawny in comparison. Runningpaw ignored her question and said "Forget about Fogpaw" Sagepaw froze and stared at him in confusion as he continued. "The prophecy has no room for mates. When you and Oakpaw grew distant Starclan was relieved. But now Fogpaw has come to replace him. You are the Sage and you can't have him in your way. Your destiny twists away from his, far away. Peace won't come if you're too busy with him. He and your clan will die in a river of blood! He will be your downfall!" Runningpaw lectured furiously.

Sagepaw pulled away and stared at him. "Why should it matter if I am with Fogpaw? My destiny doesn't have to do anything with him; he matters more than some stupid prophecy!" Sagepaw hissed and was aware of Runningpaw's look of growing horror. "You don't understand, do you? He will cause your down-fall! Love killed you the first time and you still go to him!" Sagepaw felt frozen. _Killed you the first time… _"What do you mean, killed me again? I've never died before!" Pity clouded Runningpaw's gaze as he rubbed his muzzle against hers. "Dear Sagepaw, how could you have not known? You are the reincarnation Sageleaf. She was supposed to save Skyclan but failed, because of this tom named Lightningflame. He was charming and loved her very much but in the end that killed her. There was a forest fire and he was trapped. Sageleaf saved him but in the end she died. We waited for so long for the right cat to come. You know Lightningflame, he loves you, very much." Runningpaw spoke slowly, as if he was afraid she wouldn't understand.

Sagepaw's head spun and she realized that Runningpaw was fading even though his voice stayed. "_From the Quickest breeze and the clever Raven, peace will come with the fall of Sage_, _and only the Fog can get in the way…" _Sagepaw sat bolt upright in her nest, staring around in horror. Night was falling and Sagepaw could hear the murmurs of her clan as it started to sleep. The few stars shined as the moon rose.

Sagepaw turned to look at Fogpaw, his gray fur turned silver in the moonlight. _How can you be the end of me? _Sagepaw couldn't resist licking him on top of his head, Fogpaw mumbled in his sleep. Sagepaw turned and started to creep away when she heard a grunt from behind. Turning her head she saw Fogpaw on his paws, yawning. He glanced around sleepily until he spotted her and padded to her side. He brushed his tail against her side and said "Hey, why are you up?" He added a yawn at the end and briefly closed his eyes. Sagepaw wanted to answer but her throat felt tight. She closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of him, so warm and familiar.

"Really, what's wrong?" Fogpaw asked again, his voice dropping in worry. Sagepaw forced her-self to relax and let out a strained purr. "Nothing is wrong, I just had a nightmare" Sagepaw flinched when she heard her voice crack. _Stop it already! This is your last night to be with him like this, so make the best of it! _Sagepaw shook out her fur and turned to him, forcing her eyes to be bright. "You want to go down by the river? It's nice out tonight. We could try to catch a fish…" Sagepaw trailed off as Fogpaw let out a large purr, his tiredness forgotten. "Let's go" he exclaimed and dashed off. Sagepaw raced after him, till they reached the river.

"Wow" Fogpaw's breath stirred her fur as Sagepaw watched the river with shock. It was beautiful. The star's reflected perfectly on the swirling dark water. The moon hung in the sky, a small white egg in the rivers wavering water. The rushing sound of the water soothed Sagepaw, her fur smoothing along her spine and her fears disappearing. "It is pretty" Sagepaw stammered, even though pretty hardly described it. Fogpaw made a sort of growl in the back of his throat. "I'm not talking about the water silly, I'm talking about the lovely she-cat beside me" Fogpaw murmured, nosing her gently. Sagepaw looked down at her paws, feeling stupid. Trying to cover up her embarrassment she muttered "Where's Graypaw?" Fogpaw purred and shook his head. "Graypaw is beautiful in her own way, but not like you" Sagepaw heart twisted and she couldn't bear to look at him.

Fogpaw sighed and murmured "I needed to tell you something… I'm going to be a warrior, isn't that great!" Sagepaw's heart fluttered with joy. It was the only thing Fogpaw seemed to like more that her. She purred and rubbed her muzzle against his blissfully. Right now the prophecy was behind them and it seemed so fake. _What if I told him… _Sagepaw turned to him excitedly. "Fogpaw!" the words died on her tongue. Why would he believe her?

A rustle and a snap made them spin around only to see it was Ravenfeather. The black tom sighed in relief and hurried toward them. "Thank Starclan I found you! You shouldn't be out here. The clan has a lot of traveling to do tomorrow so you need your rest. Come on" he exclaimed circling them and leading them up the bank. With one last glance toward the swirling water Sagepaw pressed forward. The stars stared coldly down, little specks of ice in the sky.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"My kit! Where's my kit!" the ringing yowl jerked Sagepaw from her dream of chasing plump, yummy mice through a meadow. She raised her head groggily and stared around. The mournful cry came again. Pulling herself to her paws Sagepaw stumbled toward the sound. She rounded a corner and saw Dapplesky searching desperately. Nearby Birchkit was crouched, looking petrified. Dapplesky turned on Sagepaw, her eyes hopeful.

"Do you know where Treekit is? I can't find him! I sent Snowpaw searching down by the bank and Oakpaw by the tree-line. Sandcloud is looking around where the warriors usually sleep. I want you to g" Dapplesky faltered her eyes horrified. Spinning around, Sagepaw spotted Snowpaw coming up the path, dripping wet, and her eyes filled with guilt. And in her jaws was a small, wet, bundle.

Sagepaw felt frozen. It couldn't be! Treekit was so young! Snowpaw laid him down gently and turned to Dapplesky, who was frozen, her eyes fixed on Treekit's little body. "I'm sorry… I tried to get to him but he went down and I was alone and" Snowpaw gulped in air and continued "I jumped in but I couldn't reach him! I'm so sorry!" Dapplesky padded forward with dream-like slowness bending down and crouching beside his body, and gently began grooming his fur. She didn't say anything just stared ahead, not really seeing anything. Snowpaw backed away while Sagepaw turned to Birchkit. Birchkit didn't seem to realize that it was his brother, his eyes concentrating on a beautiful green butterfly that flitted through the ferns nearby.

Snowpaw hurried over to Birchkit, murmured into his ear and led him away. Sagepaw padded over to Dapplesky and murmured "I'm very sorry Dapplesky" and padded quietly away. It was obvious that the gray queen wanted to be alone. Padding up the path Sagepaw bumped into Bramblepaw. The brown tabby looked worried. "Oh, Sagepaw! I hope you've seen Thrushpaw! We were supposed to go hunting but I can't find her. Could you help me?" Bramblepaw paused and peered at Sagepaw closer. "What's wrong? You look as if you got attacked by a badger" she exclaimed taking in Sagepaw's ruffled appearance. "Treekit is dead. He drowned in the river" she said dully.

Bramblepaw's ice blue eyes widened in horror. "Oh no! Poor Dapplesky, she must be so depressed." Bramblepaw set away at a determined pace, obviously heading toward Dapplesky to comfort her. Sagepaw padded up the path, not really paying attention to where she was going. Suddenly she paused. _Thrushpaw… _Taking a deep breath she drew the scent over her scent glands. It was definitely Thrushpaw. She followed the scent trail carefully. It brought her deeper into the forest and she stepped into a very small clearing. Sagepaw glimpsed Thrushpaw standing in the middle of the clearing.

"Thrushpaw! What are you doing out here?" Sagepaw cried out in relief. Her friend turned to her, her blue eyes widened in fear. "We're not alone…" she whispered. Sagepaw moved closer to the younger cat, and glanced around. "What do you mean?" she whispered. The brown she-cat dipped her head toward a clump of ferns. The ferns were waving wildly and suddenly a russet red muzzle poker its way out. Soon the body followed, revealing it's self to be a large fox. It was skinny despite its large size and its ribs poked out from its pelt.

It growled, pulling its lips from its mouth, revealing scraggly teeth. The fox's eyes roved over the cats, sizing them up. Fear flooded Sagepaw as the eyes landed on the smallest of them: Thrushpaw. The fox lunged, its teeth bared. Sagepaw and Thrushpaw split into two different directions while the fox came closer. What Sagepaw was not expecting was that the fox would be so fast. With surprising speed it whipped around and sank its teeth into Thrushpaw's leg. The young brown cat screeched, flinging around and trying to claw at the muzzle. Sagepaw turned and flung herself at it. She landed on its back and sank her claws into it. It turned and backed away from Thrushpaw and backed into a rock. Sagepaw hit the rock and slid off. She slumped to the ground, her eyes sliding closed. The sound around her dulled as a large black wave rose up and swept her into the darkness.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sagepaw felt oddly pleasant. The darkness swirled around her. If pain was there she didn't feel it. The darkness swarmed, chasing it all away. A wave of light headiness swept through her, making her stumble. "Sagepaw, wake up. Sagepaw! Sagepaw!" a voice exclaimed, ringing loudly in her ears. Sagepaw cringed away from it, tempted to turn away and into the darkness.

"Sagepaw!" The voice was insistent, dragging her away from the comforting darkness and into a world of confusion and pain.

Sagepaw opened one eye slowly. She was shocked to feel the pain, her back hurt horribly, and her head ached. Her paw seemed to screech with pain. Blinded with pain she was slowly realized that voices surrounded her.

Wincing, she unhurriedly opened her other eye. Around her were Fawnstep, Graypaw, and Quickbreeze. Fawnstep looked worried, her face pinched into a frown. Graypaw looked wretched, her fur in clumps and her blue eyes widened in distress. Quickbreeze looked terrified, her claws working on the mossy ground. _Wait, mossy? _She was settled in a warm, mossy nest.

It upset Sagepaw to see them unhappy so she made a big effort to sit up. Wrong choice. It was as if a lightning shock had struck her spine, radiating up and down it. She let out a wail, her claws working on the moss. Her clan-mates looked shocked and horrified, leaping to their paws to gently push her down again. Terror laced her thoughts. _What if I can't walk anymore, what then?_ "You shouldn't do that sweetie, we don't know the damage to your back yet. Please, just lie back as Fawnstep looks you over" Quickbreeze's voice was quiet and controlled but Sagepaw could hear the strain under it. Graypaw said nothing, only watching with wide eyes.

"Stretch your paws like this, that's it" Fawnstep ordered quietly. Everything went smoothly until Fawnstep asked her to stand up. Sagepaw struggled to stand up but finally did it. She was standing for three seconds before the pain started. It rolled up and down her backbone with furious pain. Sagepaw collapsed into her nest, her eyes half closed. Graypaw backed away "I'll get Fogpaw, he must be really worried" before vanishing. Sagepaw looked up at her mother, hoping to find comfort in her expression.

Her mother was desperately trying to conceal something from her. Sagepaw saw a flash of panic enter Quickbreeze's eyes for a slit second. Fawnstep pushed some little black seeds to Sagepaw, which she recognized as poppy seeds. "Take these, they will make the pain go away" Fawnstep murmured. Sagepaw licked them up and a wave of tiredness rose over her. Her eyes drooped and her vision became fuzzy. Dimly she was aware of her mother gently pushing her down in her nest before Sagepaw was swept away into sleep.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sagepaw stumbled beside Fogfur. The tom gently helped her up again and let her lean on his shoulder. Skyclan was on the move again, as soon as Fawnstep had deemed her as fit as possible Skyclan had moved on. But Sagepaw still hurt terribly after the fox attack, partly because of her grief for Thrushpaw's death. She relied on poppy seed to take the pain from her back away, but as they traveled it was becoming increasingly hard to find any.

Snowheart brushed by her, heading for Flamespots. The white warrior and Flamespots were very close now, even though he had ignored Snowheart a little while earlier. Oakstep and _Graycloud _were carrying Robinkit and Runningkit in their jaws. Yes, Graypaw had become Graycloud while Sagepaw stayed in her nest, barley able to move, so much for Cloudstar's vow to never look to Starclan again.

Sagepaw caught a glimpse of the Skyclan leader as he padded determinedly ahead with Buzzardtail and Fawnstep beside him. Cloudstar had been acting strangely since Skyclan left the forest. He didn't give direct orders anymore, preferring to let Buzzardtail talk and give announcements to the clan. What was more shocking was that he didn't even give Graycloud her warrior name! He had sent Buzzardtail to do it, while the clan elders, mainly Rosefrost and Swiftclaw, muttered about bad omens.

Beside her, Fogfur shivered as a cold wind pierced his fur. Sagepaw barely felt it, she was concentrating on putting one paw in front of the other. Her vision grew foggy and she stumbled again. "How about you rest, Sagepaw. You've been on your paws all day." Fogfur murmured and carefully eased Sagepaw down. He stretched with a yawn and sat down beside her. "But we have to go on! Look, their already going on!" Sagepaw protested, trying to get to her paws again. Fogfur sighed and got up. "Snowheart! Snowheart!" Fogfur called. His sister looked backed, her green eyes filled with understanding. "I'll get them to stop." Fogfur sat down again, and beamed at her. "See, their stopping already."

Sagepaw spotted her mother padding toward her with Fawnstep on her heels. Sagepaw saw worry on their expressions as they came closer. "I keep on telling Cloudstar that we have to take breaks more often!" Fawnstep fumed as she gently laid a paw on Sagepaw's backbone. "I keep on telling him! The kits, queens, elders, and you have to rest. But, no we have to keep on going! I tell him that were going to lose cats this way, but he doesn't care!" the medicine cat took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Does this hurt?" Fawnstep asked while moving her paw up and down Sagepaw's back. Sagepaw nodded mutely. Quickbreeze watched with hopeful eyes. Fogfur was ridged, his eyes wide with worry. Feeling sick with pain, Sagepaw shuddered and laid her head on her paws, closing her eyes. Fawnstep removed her paw and sighed. "Fogfur, please go and get the poppy seeds wrap" Fawnstep murmured and Sagepaw could hear his retreating paw steps.

"Poppy seeds again! Why? I think your giving her too much" Quickbreeze snapped. Fawnstep snapped a reply and Sagepaw sighed and listened for Fogfur's steps. Slowly they reached her ears. Sagepaw opened her eyes and glimpsed him coming up with a leaf wrap in his jaws. He dropped it at Fawnstep's paws. She slowly unwrapped it and pushed two, tiny black seeds up to Sagepaw's nose.

Sagepaw licked them up and almost immediately she became sleepy. Her future wasn't bright, Sagepaw knew that. What if she couldn't become a warrior? What then?


End file.
